SummonersJourney
by TheRedFoxKitsune
Summary: Enter the eyes of a summoner by the name of Kitsune as he goes from a gamer to actually being in the game! Watch as he goes on the journey he played beforehand and meets up with old allies he had when he played the game
1. Chapter1-entering-the-new-world

This is the story that takes place in the game of Brave Frontier, all content is my own but the game itself is not mine and I do not own it at all but have only played it myself

——————————————————————————

I woke up in a fright after what seemed to be my latest nightmare, and I have to say that these nightmares are getting out of hand. "Man again? It's that same nightmare or dream about that same light. It's like it's trying to tell me something or take me somewhere!" I had no reason to really be having these types of dreams, but I shrugged it off and tried to move past it, and tried to straighten myself out to see what I could do. "I wonder what time it is..it's pitch black outside." I reached for my phone and lit up the screen, the phone is one of the latest models of an iPhone and I had been very excited when getting it as I had mad a HUGE switch and everything seemed to be functioning exceptionally well. The first thing I did with the phone was download all of my apps and my games and had immediately begun downloading Brave Frontier, which I had been playing for years and it was always so much fun to play. "Hmm, jeez, it's 3:00 in the morning? Ugh, well since I'm up, I guess I should hop on and see how my units are doing." I smiled a bit as I thought on opening up the game and did so, I had always loved the game as I had felt that the characters in the game were really cool and I would always want to take care of them and have a kind of family relation with them. "Huh? Why isn't the game loading?" The game was freezing and turned into a bright white light, and then there was nothing as I passed out and had seemingly vanished into thin air.

"Hello there young summoner"

"My name is Lucius, the god of this gate"

"I have been awaiting...for the day of your arrival..."

"Chosen One..."

"What is your name...?"

"H-huh!? W-wait...this is just like the game? Am I? But that's not possible at all? U-uh, you can call me..hmm..Kitsune,"

"Kitsune..." "Beyond this gate...A new source of power awaits you..."

"T-this is..." Four glowing orbs of different colors appear before me, one is red, a passionate heart of fire, the next one is a deep blue, a seeker of truth, another is a forest green, a bearer of hope, and finally a electrifying yellow, a warrior of justice. "This is just like the game..could I possibly be...in the game..?" As I say this, my hand floats towards the orb of fire and a burning hot energy begins to fuel my body.

"You must go..make that power yours,

and use it to bring peace to this world..."

A bright light overcomes my eyes as I once again pass out and seem to vanish into thin air. The journey of this chosen one, has just **Begun **

"...up...ke up...WAKE UP ALREADY!!!!!" I slowly open up my eyes as I see a face right in front of me of a beautiful young lady. "W-woah" I quickly back up and try getting off the ground and begin to get some dirt that had gotten onto my clothes from a fall I must have took. "Finally! Jeez, you took your time getting up Kitsune, your so mean making me wait like that," "U-uh, can I know your name?" I questionly asked. "Didn't lord Lucius tell you!? My names Tilith! I am a goddess and going to be your guide!" **Hmm, so it looks like I really am in the game**, I thought to myself, "Well nice to meet you Tilith a-" **wait..if I'm in the game then...I need to help and I need to do things the right way just like I did in the game but without any failures!, **I exclaimed in my head, "Anyway, I know why I am here and what I must do, I can understand what's going on now so you don't have to worry much because I will save your world!" I exclaimed as I smiled brightly. "Y-you do? Thank you Kitsune and I will be here to guide you along the way" Tilith responded as her eyes began to water.

"Tilith watch out, some monsters seem to be appearing and you should probably stand back," I said as I stood protectively in front of her. Tilith began to blush deeply and responded back with an Okay. "Vargas come forth and assist me in battle!" As I yelled those words, a bright light came down and summoned in the fire swordsman Vargas. "Vargas, there are some monsters here that I need your assistance in taking care of" I stated as Vargas turned to look at me. "I-it's you!" Vargas's eyes started to water as he looked at me, "your my summoner Kitsune right? B-but your here s-somehow!" Vargas exclaimed happily. "Wait..Vargas you remember me? As in when I was playing the game!?" I said confused. "YES! We all loved you because you took care of us and made sure we were all prepared and faced us against enemies you knew we could take on! A-and you manifested into our world! Although..it looks like we restarted because this is all the way back to the tutorial...knowing you though, we will probably clear everything in no time though!" Vargas exclaimed those words as he slayed down the monsters around us and then turned towards my direction and hugged me tightly, "You will have to summon everyone back but we will all remember you, we also heard everything you would say when playing and we know how much you care and wanted to spend time with us as if we were family and you treated us as so!" Vargas seemed to tighten the hug as I began to recall all my memories of playing. I broke the hug as I looked at Vargas and smiled brightly. "Thank you Vargas" I said with gratitude. "No, thank you Kitsune" Vargas smiled back and then looked towards Tilith. "Oi, Tilith, sorry that you had to see that," Vargas and I sweat dropped as they looked at the girl who had stars for eyes. "Oh I'm so sorry for staring, hehe" Tilith blushed as she realized she had been staring for a long time. "Uh, anyway, we should go and head into town! Karl will give us the crystals to summon and we can start trying to get our family back in!" I exclaimed happily as Vargas began to smile happily on that thought. " Oh yeah! Here you go Kitsune!" Tilith handed me three gems and I started to remember how when you beat the tutorial you get this reward. "It's a way of saying thank you for when you protected me" Tilith said as she blushed brightly. "Thank you Tilith" I smiled at her as we all turn and begin walking into town.

"So Vargas..what did everyone think of me?" I asked curiously. "To be blunt with you..almost all the women wanted to fuck you and for you to appear so that they could protect you and make you happy" Vargas said as he laughed at my face. "W-w-what!?!?" I exclaimed as my face burnt up from being so red. "It's the truth" Vargas said as he began to calm down. "Everyone loves you and we're quite possessive of you in a way that whenever your name was brought up, they made sure that it was about good things about you and they always were" Vargas said happily as he thought about it. "And now Here you are! We can finally take care of you and make you smile and laugh like we wanted" Vargas exclaimed as he smiled even more if that was possible. We soon arrived at the town and Tilith had already moved on, saying she would be waiting for us at the next part in our adventure. I couldn't quite find any words to say after Vargas's last comment as I was still in shock and was trying to find a different topic of choice to talk about but couldn't as I kept thinking on his words.

"Well hello there! You seem to be new around here! The names Karl, it's nice to meet ya!" A guy now named Karl said. "Nice to meet you to Karl, my names Kitsune and this is my partner Vargas, but could you tell me more about the place I'm currently at?" I already knew everything but had decided to play dumb because I know he gives me the gems to summon a new unit. "Well of course! This here is the town at which you can stock up on supplies before going out on your journey, although while your unit may be strong..one isn't going to be enough out there...so I'll tell you what...take these five gems and go summon yourself a strong unit but in return, I would like for us to become great friends!" Karl said with a smile. "I would love to be your friend Karl and I thank you for this opportunity" I said with a smile as well. "Of course my friend, I'll see you around though as I just called up for a new mission, we demon slayers are fairly busy you know?" Karl said. "Alright man, I'll talk to you some other time then and take care out there" I said back as internally I couldn't wait to summon. Once Karl was out of sight I turned to Vargas excitedly, "Let's try to summon for one of our family members! Hopefully we get someone we know" I exclaimed happily. "Well let's see it Kitsune!" Vargas replied. I took five gems and put them together as a gate form and took the form of a very demonic and dark looking door that soon opened and showed a very beautiful no...gorgeous looking goddess that showed a presence of power and danger. "Hmm, I have been summoned...tch...there is only one summoner that I will follow that is-...K-Kitsune!?" The gorgeous lady questioned. "N-no way...M-Maxwell?" I asked. It was indeed Maxwell the creator and one of the four fallen gods in her Omni form which is her in her most powerful state. **But...Maxwell was from the trial and was basically recreated and formed and I had saved and made her one of my units by defeating her and welcoming her...how did I summon her if she was in the trial from the future...of course...my memories must have followed through some what and manifested her into the gate and I managed to summon her...Hmm...,** I pondered to myself as I thought on how I could have summoned before I got the air taken out of me by Maxwell jumping and tackle on me. "Hehe~ I don't care about what's going on but your here~ I can finally show you my feelings for you my dear and sweet master~" Maxwell began grinding on me and Vargas pushed her off before anything else could happen. "Alright before ANYTHING else, I have to tell you what's going on Maxwell" Vargas said with a sweat drop after watching what happened and looked over at me and mouthed a I told you so before I flicked him off. "I'm just gonna...recover and try to think about what happened, heh heh" I said with caution. Maxwell quickly grabbed my however and immediately smashed my face into her breasts and began to cuddle and nuzzle me, "Now~ Now Master~ Don't try to run from me~ after Vargas tells me what's going on I really want to talk with you~" Maxwell said seductively as she ran her hand through my hair. "Okay Can you not right now Maxwell" Vargas said as he smacked himself in the face from the scene unfolding before him. "Fine, fine" Maxwell said as she let me go and looked at Vargas seriously. Vargas began to explain the situation over with Maxwell as I went out to get some fresh air and think on what was all going on, "This is crazy...I don't know what's so special about me but I'm going to take this chance and make my name clear here along with bringing back peace to this world..."I said to myself before Maxwell jumped onto my back. "Hey Master~ can we talk~" Maxwell exclaimed as she had wrapped her legs around my waist and wrapped her arms around my neck. "This is going to be a looooong journey..."

——————————————————————————

Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of that and if there is anything you think I should change or add then just let me know. Please go easy on me though as this is my first time making a story but anyway, I hope you all enjoyed and the next chapter will be out very soon!


	2. Chapter2-entering-the-flaming-cave

Hello everyone, I just wanted to say that once again, I do not own Brave Frontier and all rights belong to Gumi, I'm just someone who has played the game for several years and wanted to make a FanFiction for it because well why not? Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and also thank you all for the support so far, writing a story isn't as easy as you think and I appreciate every comment and ideas anyone may have, anyways, enjoy the chapter!

——————————————————————————

While on the road heading towards our next destination by the name of Mistral, I find myself in a bit of a predicament thanks to my two companions or in this case...well..."Maxwell do you have to be sitting on top of my shoulders?" I asked as she had her hands placed on my head with her smooth legs draping down next to my head. "Yup~!" She exclaimed as she began to hum to herself. I sigh as I try to think on what my plan for this world would be and just decided to go with the flow as I have been doing thus far. Vargas then decided to try helping me out by talking to Maxwell, "Maxwell, you have been rather clingy to Kitsune and I understand why but, can you just cal-" "I swear if you are planning on telling me to calm down, I will hop off of Master~ Hang you up by your feet~ castrate your balls off with rusty chains and feed them to you~ so if you want to keep your family jewels~ then let me have my moment with master~ and you best shut the fuck up~" Maxwell replies as she smiles at Vargas sweetly. Vargas pales as white as a sheet and begins sweating rapidly and chooses to walk behind us at least five feet away. "Y-Yes Ma'am" Vargas says as he steadily continues walking. "Was that really necessary Maxwell?" I ask as Maxwell begins to purr seductively and carresses the side of my face. "Nooope~ I did it so he can leave us alone for a bit my adorable master~ hehe~" Maxwell purrs our as she starts to play with my hair. I sweat drop and a shiver racks my body. **This is not going to be a very family friendly journey now is it, haha**, I ponder in my head as I laugh at my predicament internally.

"Kitsune, we should start keeping an eye out for Tilith as we have been walking for quite a ways now and should be at the specified area any second now" Vargas declares as he begins looking around. "Tch...that fucking whore of a goddess...she best back the fuck up off my Master or she won't be breathing any time soon~" Maxwell says she begins to giggle to herself. I shiver again as I hear her words, "M-Maxwell are you okay?" I stutter out. "Why of course my dear Master~ just perfect~" Maxwell replies but internally I'm sweating profusely, praying that she doesn't kill Tilith before suddenly the said women appears out of nowhere, tugging on my arm roughly. "Where have you been! You made me wait out here in front of this flaming hot cave! An-...! U-uhh Kitsune...is that your unit by any c-chance...?" Tilith stutters our worried. Maxwell glares at her as she smirks at Tiliths obvious fear. "Yes she is Tilith and she won't hurt you, right Maxwell?" I say as I let her down from on top of me. She latches onto my right arm and continues to stare at Tilith and responds, "Why of course Master~ I won't hurt anyone unless they are a threat~" Maxwell exclaims. Tilith continues to shake in fear as she looks at Maxwell, "K-kitsune y-you don't u-understand...t-that's M-Maxwell...o-one of the f-four fallen g-gods and the c-creator...s-she's at her strongest to, at Omni form...w-we are suppose t-to be h-hunting h-her!?" Tilith exclaims and stutters our as she continues to shake in fear from Maxwells presence. "Tilith..." I say as I look over to Vargas and nod at him as he nods back in understanding. Vargas then goes over to Tilith and begins to explain the situation with starting from the beginning but leaves out some key details as he knows she would most likely report back to Lucius and ruin a huge chance at being any of what successful in this journey.

Maxwells grabs my hand and squeezes it tightly, "That fucking whore...who does she think she is...pulling and latching onto you...Damnit only I can do that!" Maxwell exclaims after we had walked away from them to let them talk. I look at Maxwell and sigh, "Say Maxwell...how is it...or actually...why do you feel the way you do about me Maxwell..?" I softly say as I looked down at the ground with a disappointed look on my face towards myself. Maxwell gets a crazed look in her eyes as she tackles me into the ground with her on top of me as she begins roughly grinding against me, "Because I Lo-" before she could finish talking, Vargas tackles her off of me and I immediately get up and look in their direction before seeing Vargas get a harsh kick right into the family jewels. "AWWW FUUUUCK!!!!!" Vargas yells out in pain while holding his crotch thinking on if his actions were worth it or not. I immediately begin walking away quietly, hoping to not get involved and try not getting attacked by a crazy Maxwell with nothing but me on her mind more or less. I try walking away before I feel soft arms wrap around me from behind and I immediately know that it's Maxwell who found me. "S-say, Maxwell, we have a mission to complete d-do we n-not, l-let's finish up the mission and t-then we can t-talk" I stutter out as I feel her hot breath pressing against my ear. "Promise~?" She purrs out. "P-Promise" I respond as I feel her pull me closer to her. "You think we should help out Vargas now?" I ask Maxwell as I look into Vargas's direction, "GOD DAMNIT! MY FUCKING BALLS!!!!! OH GOD THE PAIN!!!! ITS UNBEARABLE!!!! WHY MEEEEEEE!!!!" Vargas yells out in pain. "Nah he's fine" Maxwell says as I deadpan while continuing to listen to his cries of pain. "Knowing Tilith, she probably went on ahead after hearing the story from Vargas" I say as I look at Maxwell who still has her arms wrapped tightly around me. "Who cares about her~ I don't!" She cheerfully says. I deadpan at her, "Well of course you don't care, you hate her" I respond. "SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!!! GRAB ME SOME FUCKING MEDICINE OR SOMETHING!!!!" Vargas continues to yell. I look at Vargas whose rolling on the ground and then look back to Maxwell. "Are you sure we shouldn't help him?" I asked her. "Nah he's perfectly fine!" She replies as I shrug my shoulders. "Alright Vargas, put some dirt on it and let's go!" I state as Maxwell begins to giggle uncontrollably. "FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!" Vargas shouts out in pain. Sooner or later the pain on Vargas fades and we all meet back up at the entrance of the cave. "Alright Vargas, you should be powered up in here and Maxwell...well your fucking overpowered at this stage of the game or reality I should say so just let Vargas get the experience and try not to give them heart attacks okay?" I declare to the both of them. "Hehe~ no promises~" Maxwell says with amusement visible in her eyes. "Doubt" Vargas and I both declare at the same time while Maxwell pouts. "Mou~ you guys are so mean~ except for you my precious Master~" Maxwell says outloud. We venture into the cave after that statement and begin taking on any monsters we face. "Vargas, this is nothing but easy experience for us so just do your thing and go ham, Maxwell will stay back and you can call for assistance if needed understood?" I state out to them both as they both give me an affirmative nod as even thought they know this is just a beginner stage they are not to take any chances.

After a while, the monsters started decreasing in number and the boss at the end of the cave finally appeared which was made out to be a Zegar, a flaming beast. "Vargas take him out and we can finally get out of this cave," I say as I can see his obvious exhaustion. "You got it Kitsune!" Vargas responds back. Vargas and Zegar meet in battle and Vargas having the experience he got from the battles before and from the knowledge in the past, he easily took care of Zegar even in exhaustion and walked over to me and Maxwell so we could head out together. "You did it Vargas" I say proudly as we had managed to get some fire nymphs for Vargas's soon to come evolution and had received a gem from defeating Zegar giving us a total of four gems. "What did you expect from the amazing fire swordsman!" Vargas boastfully declares until he gets bonked in the head by Maxwell, "but no match for me~" she playfully stares, "ITAI! WHAT WAS THAT FOR YA CRAZY WOMEN!" Vargas shouts out before cowering in fear. "Remember my threat from before Vargas~ you should calm yourself~ hehe~" Maxwell states out as she glares at Vargas evilly. I sigh as I watch all of this unfold and decide to just walk on ahead to go back to town. "You guys coming or what?" I say back to them. "I'm coming Master~" Maxwell shouts out as she begins running towards me. "H-Hey wait up guys!" Vargas exclaims trying to catch up to us.

**/Four gems/**

——————————————————————————

Alright I'm going to end this chapter here and I hope everyone has enjoyed! I plan on making a lemon next chapter between the obvious pair. Let me know what you guys think and be sure to give me any ideas if you have any, have a good one everyone!


	3. Chapter3-entering-the-blood-forest

**Hey everyone, again just wanted to let everyone know that I do not own Brave Frontier and all rights go to Gumi**

**Shout out to Ligoya, yes I know that my writing has been very clumped up and what not but I've been trying to rush chapters as it is so you guys can read but I'm also fairly new at this, but I figured I would start making my writing a lot better so don't worry and don't stay mad at me for long**

**Another shout out to aspire5515, I just wanted to thank you for all your support and I quite honestly think I know what your talking about from your last comment but before anything else, I would like for you to elaborate**

** I hope you guys enjoy and read away**

-Early Morning, Blood Forest-

After gathering up the supplies I figured we would need for the trip, I called out to my two companions and we had left onto the road very early in the morning

"Why are we up at fucking FIVE IN THE DAMN MORNING" Vargas screamed out as he trudged along the road

"So we can get there faster damnit, NOW STOP YELLING BEFORE WE HAVE A PROBLEM" I yell back as I look toward Maxwell who looks to be ready to kill

"I would listen to Master~ or else his words will become true~ hehe~" Maxwell states out with a very psychotic look in her eye

ANYWAY, we had just been walking a little ways through Blood Forest as we had already talked with Tilith before entering and had just greeted her...I mean...we don't really need info if we already know everything now do we

"Oi, Kitsune, do we have a plan on how we are going to defeat **him**" Vargas says with a bit of worry

**Him, **would have to be the cruelest and biggest suprise of all, but he doesn't come in until A Looooong while later

"Well we also have to worry about Tilith you know, we can't let what happened to her happen again..." I reply

"Why don't we worry about that for when the time comes...you have me already and I didn't really come in until around the time everything went down" Maxwell states out

"I guess your right, also it's good to see that your not always a crazy bitch" Vargas says before covering his mouth

"What. Was. That~?" Maxwell replies with a very psychotic accent

"Nothing Ma'am. Nothing at all" Vargas hurriedly replies

"Can we just focus on clearing the Blood Forest?" I say with a deadpan as I watch monsters scurrying off due to Maxwells behavior

The journey through the Bloody Forest was rather quie-

"FUCKING GOD DAMN BASTARDS, WHY ARE THERE SO MANY!!??"

Yeah scratch that...

"Why are there so many god damn monsters around!?" Vargas exclaims while fighting one of the bosses by the name of Douglas

"Awww~ does the almighty and powerful fire swordsman need some assistance~" Maxwell playfully says

"SHUT IT" Vargas exclaims

"Can you guys stop fighting amongst each other and actually fight the enemies and Maxwell stop teasing him" I declare as I watch the scene unfold before me

"Hai/Hai~"

. . . . .

"Your a bitch" Vargas says as he looks back at Maxwell

"A bitch that can fuck you up~" Maxwell replies

cough* *cough*

"What did I just fucking say" I state out

. . . . .

sigh*

"Maxwell if you stop fighting with Vargas and terminate the rest of the monsters in the area, then I'll give you a special treat when we get back to town" I say although wearily

"On It~!" Maxwell cheerfully replies

-Late Afternoon, Town-

"Did you have to give those poor things fucking nightmares for the rest of their lives?" I questioned Maxwell

"Maxwell don't even say what your about to say, that was fucking terrifying, you literally used your power of creation and made laser beams of light and then cut them up with your big ass sword, that's overkill woman, we are on one of the beginning stages for crying out loud" Vargas exclaims

"Oh well~ I got the job done didn't I~?" Maxwell playfully states

"Yeah, yeah, anyway we now have five gems, so we can try to summon another one of our family members" I declare

"Hehe~ of course but afterwards~ you are going to give me my special treat that you so proudly promised~" Maxwell seductively proclaims

"Uhhh, y-yeah...lets just go ahead and summon..." I stutter out

We went to a secluded area and put the gems together to form a gate and ended up receiving yet another demonic looking door

"Damn, another Omni unit, who do you think it's going to be guys?" I question

"Uhhh, Kitsune...you might want to look behind you..."Vargas says as he sweat drops

I look back towards the gate to see that it was another family member or someone I had during my time as a gamer and saw that it was another beautiful woman with long hair and a dangerous looking spear

"Hmm, looks like I've been summoned...damnit the only person who is allowed to su-...Master? Hehe~ Master is that really you~?" The unnamed figure questions

"G-Gabriela? But your suppose to be through the rainbow gate? W-why are you a-already evolved?" I stutter out

"Does it look like I care~" Gabriela purrs out as she tackles me on the ground

Maxwell sees this and pushes her off however and Vargas walks over to separate the two of them

"Alright hold on, once again Im going to have to explain the situation so Gabriela I need you to listen to me" Vargas claims

Vargas begins to explain the entire situation and what we have done up until now to Gabriela, but while this is going on Maxwell takes me by my hand and starts to drag me to a quiet and secluded location

** ~Juicy Lemon coming right up~**

"U-uhm M-Maxwell, w-where are w-we going?" I say as I also stutter knowing what she has planned

"Oh I think you should know~ my adorable Master~" Maxwell says as she gets on top of me and begins tearing my shirt off

"M-Maxwell, this isn't what I meant by speci-" I begin to say before Maxwell places her finger on my lips and reaches her hand down and begins taking my pants off

"You act like I care my dear Master~ you have no idea how long I have wanted this~ and now is my chance~ now either you co-operate with me~ orrr~ I'll just do it by force~" Maxwell purrs out seductively as she gets annoyed with my clothes in general and just rips it all off

"So it's either sex or rape is what your saying?" I playfully reply as I had already succumbed to my fate

"Hehe~ pretty much~ now help me out of my clothes why don't you~ I'm way to hot as it is~" Maxwell purrs out as she begins grinding on my ever growing erection

I begin tearing her clothes off and look at her perfectly sized breasts that were a solid double D in cup size that were perfectly round and very soft

I decided to start off the beautiful mounds and took one into my mouth while roughly groping the other as I begin succumbing deeper and deeper into my lust

"Ahh~ that feels good Master~ my body is all yours~ so don't be afraid to just go all out~" Maxwell proclaims as her eyes glaze over and her tongue begins to loll out

"With pleasure~" I reply as I continue playing with her soft breasts and decide to just give in completely as I tear off all of her clothes and look at her perfect and soft looking body along with a nice big and firm ass that looked ready to be smacked and fucked until she passed out from pleasure

Before anything else she lunges her face down towards my stiff and hard erection that is a good eleven inches long and three inches thick as she shoves it into her throat in one good and begins to aggressively suck on my dick as if it was the greatest thing she had ever tried

I grab her by the back of the head as she bobs her head up and down on my massive prick before shooting load after load of cum deep down into her throat as a seemingly endless fountain of the white cum goes down her throat and she swallows and takes it all in

She takes my cock out of her mouth and moans by the taste before bending over showing me a great view of her perfectly shaped rear, "Come on Master~ give your little whore the special treat she deserves~" she says as she waves her ass high into the hair

I cheerfully line up my massive cock along to her wet pussy before shoving my cock straight into her pussy as I begin pounding away at her pussy as she screams out in pleasure with her face smudged into the ground along with a fucked stupid face on her, with her tongue fully out and eyes glazed over as she screams in pleasure

"AHHH~ more~ give me more of that beautiful cock~ fuck me harder master~ Maxwell screams out as she allows me to continue pounding my long cock deep into her pussy

"Why of course my dear~" I reply as I grip onto her sexy and big ass and begin ramming my massive prick harder and faster into her pussy as hours flied by filled with nothing but lust fillled screams and grunts of pleasure

"AHHH~ Fill me up with your amazing seed master~! I'm gonna cum~!" Maxwell screams as she begins reaching her limit once again from the harsh pounding

"Damnit, Here~ my cum~" I say as I thrust once more and cum deep into her thirsting pussy as her pussy tightens around my cock and she passes out with a fucked stupid face on her

**~Lemon has ended~**

"I wonder where they could have gone?" Vargas says as he finished up his explanation to Gabriela

"They probably couldn't have gone far but I think we should just wait for them as I'm sure they will be back soon" Gabriela replies but what they didn't know is that they would in turn be sitting there for a good couple of hours

**And that's it for this chapter everyone, I hope you all enjoyed and think that this type of writing is better than what it was before**

**That was also my first ever time making a lemon so don't yell at me if it was bad but instead just tell me to fix it up a bit or tell me if you don't want them at all and I'll just skip the scenes**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed and have a great day or night!**


End file.
